FESTIVAL BAND SEDUNIA NINJA BUKAN KECAMATAN!
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Festival band Sedunia Ninja Bukan sekecamatan kembali digelar! Semua band di Dunia ninja daptar..dari Konoha, Suna, Oto, bahkan Akatsuki.. Ada PAIRINGnya lowh..tak lupa kisah persahabatan!
1. Chapter 1

FF ini Cuma mengikuti trend doang

**FF ini Cuma mengikuti trend doang..kan lagi banyak fanfic yang bertema band gitu..ceritanya Cuma persaingan gila-gilaan antara band-band di dunia ninja..wekz..!! Tapi rada-rada mirip music and laff sorry...tp Cuma dikit koq..!! ENJOY!! Oh..dibelakang ada talkshow lowch!! Find da pairings inside!!**

**FESTIVAL BAND SE-DUNIA NINJA!!**

(masa se-kecamatan..??)

"Pada kemana sih...??" Temari mulai bete gara-gara temen-temennya pada gag datang tepat waktu di studio.

" Ayo Tem..!! Masuk napa..??" Anko-sensei mulai maksa Temari masuk ke studio.

" Maless..!! " Temari Cuma ngomong kayak gitu…harus pelan-pelan low!! Klo enggak udah jadi sarapan ularnya Anko-sensei..Alasan Temari gag mau masuk studio itu soalnya klo sendirian...udah pasti jadi BONYOK…

Secara enggak sengaja, Anko ngedengerin kata-akat Temari..

" Weh..kamu bilang apa tadi..!!" Anko-sensei jengkel berat..

" Emm..gag bilang apa apa.." Temari cuek-cuek aja..padahal Anko udah jadi red devil..

Langsung aja dak..dik..duk..bwess..doak…bruk..grak…mereka tonjok-tonjokan, cakar-cakaran, gigit-gigitan, tending-tendangan..tampar-tamparan..de el el…author soalnya udah bingung mau apa lagi..

" Temari-chan!! " Sakura de ka ka dateng..

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanya ada kepulan asap..sepertinya ada orang yang bertanding disana…setelah Sakura de ka ka nunggu 3 menit..(klo lama-lama mati duluan mereka)

Baru kepulan asap tersebut lenyap ditelan black hole…yang keluar Cuma 2 manusia yang BBB (bonyok benyek banged)

Temari lebam-lebam…dipipi de el el

Anko juga jadi manusia biru..lebam-lebam!

Sakura de ka ka bengong luebar bnged,..sampe gajah bisa masuk…

Tanpa basa-basi lagi..sakura de ka ka langsung nyeret Temari ma Anko masuk ke studio..dan langsung memaksa Temari latihan…Anko sih..Cuma tidur-tiduran di sofa…walaupun abis perang dunia..mereka biasa-biasa aja tuh..Cuma little..freak..abisnya ada eye shadow belepotan warna biru..atau bisa dibilang MEMAR!!

Grup band mereka namanya KiReI KuNoIcHi wItH ThEiR BlAcK LiNe..

(author sendiri Cuma ngasal ngasih nama...gag perlu diartiin..)

Seminggu lagi mereka bakalan ngikut FESTIFAL BAND SEDUNIA NINJA BUKAN SE KECAMATAN…

Klo sekecamatan ma..mereka udah pernah menang…bukan pernah sih..tapi JUARA BERTURUT-TURUT!!

Rival mereka itu..

BAND GILA BIKIN SEBEL N' KACAU!!

KiReI KuNoIcHi manggilnya gitu..abisnya ngapain nyebutin anmanya yang sok keren..

COoL aNd FrEaK iS OuR NaMe..!!

Namanya sih itu...kacaunya sih..gag bisa melebihi KiReI KunOiChi..

Yah…tergolong formal..soalny gurunya si…

Juragan Anjing!! Yaitu Kakashi..(anjingnya berjibun bok!!)

Kan biasa bnegd gitu deh…

Klo KiReI KuNoIcHi gurunya..

Miss KaCaU..!!  
JuRagan Dango..!! MITARASHI ANKO!!

Walaupun gurunya sama-sama juragan..tapi..gag bisa akur..

Yap…2da PoinT

" Ichi..Ni.San..!!"

Sakura mulai ngitung ketukannnya pke bahasa Jepang..(lha!! Emang di Jepang kok!!)

Langsung ada drum ringan dari Temari..dilanjutin sama bass dari Tenten…(remember non Ino) dan Gitar dari Hinata…

Anko sih..Cuma nikmatin dangonya..kira-kira Cuma ngelirik KiReI KuNoIcHi doang..

Abis itu..Sakura mulai deh vokalnya..

Nyanyiin Hero's Come Back..

(author gag ngerti liriknya)

Anko mulai menatap KiReI KuNoIcHi..Eye Shadow biru alaminya atau memar langsung ilang..muka gilanya mulai muncul..

Sedangkan Temari..ya..klo Anko udah berubah..Temari juga dunx!!

(makhluk ajaib nih!!)

Tiba-tiba wajah Anko yang semula biasa aja ngeliatin KiReI KunOicHi jadi kecut kecut gimana gitu..kayak jeruk nipis…tapi yah kayak punya ide iseng gitu..

Langsung aja diambil hapenya..yang selamat dari serangan Temari tadi..(bodi hapenya ARMY bok!! Udah sering perang lagi..)

**To: Juragan Anjing Kampung Rabies**

_**Oy! Juragan Anjing kampung yang pada rabies!! Band gw yang menang nih..!! Gag mungkin anak-anak rabies lo yang menang!! **_

**To: Preman Aneh Nyebelin Sok Tau (si pein)**

_**Oy! Preman aneh nyebelin sok tau! Band gw yang menang nih!! Gag mungkin babu lo yang menang..!!**_

**To: Orochimaru Guru Band Gw Yang Dulu Tapi Gag Becus Ngajar**

_**Guru Aneh Gag Becus..!! Pasti band gw yang menang! Gag mungkin band elo!! Band Yonninshu kwartet macan..lagunya dangdut doang!! **_

Message Delivered..!!

To: Juragan Anjing Rabies, Preman Aneh Sok Tau, Orochimaru Guru Band Gw Yang Dulu Tapi Gag Becus Ngajar…

Langsung muka Anko jadi mringis..dan kembali memperhatikan KiReI KuNoIcHi WiTh ThEiR BlAcKlLiNe

**keadaan Kakashi dan COoL aNd FrEaK iS OuR NaMe..!!**

_Udah Ujan Becek Gag Ada Ojek Ketemu Anko Lagi..Yekkzz!!_

Hape Kakashi bunyi..terdengar suara Kakashi ngomong _Udah Ujan Becek Gag ada Ojek Ketemu AnkO lagi yeekz!!_

(niruin cincang lowreng tuh Kakashi)

**From: Cewek Gila Gag Punya Moral**

_**Oy! Juragan Anjing kampung yang pada rabies!! Band gw yang menang nih..!! Gag mungkin anak-anak rabies lo yang menang!**_

Kakashi langsung ngebanting hapenya dan membuat senar-senar bass dan gitar putus, cymbal hanyur, stik drum patah, dan mikrofon meledak.

Kakashi langsung ditampar sama sang pemilik studio…para anggota Anbu..

Suruh ngganti tuh semua barang hancur.. dengan berat hari..Kakashi menggantinya dengan anjing rabies..udah jelas pada Anbuers nolak..yawdah..Kakashi ngasi kartu a te emnya..gambarnya Pakkun lagi ngeluarin busa dari mulutnya yah..namanya juga anjing rabies..

Tapi itu bank pribadinay Kakashi sendiri lowh! Anggotanya ya..para anjing-anjing …tellernya juga anjing-anjing..klo anggota yang manusia ya..Cuma COoL aNd FrEaK iS OuR NaMe..!!dipaksa sama Kakashi tuch! Nama banknya..YaNk JaDi AnGgOtANya HaRUs JanJi AkAn MemBela AnJing BukAn KuCinG!!

Lalu mereka latihan kayak biasa..bukan biasa sih..buka para personil bandnya rada ancur..abisnya ledakan mikrofonnya itu..kayak bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Muka Kakashi sih..biasa aja..kan pake masker gitu..Ini gossip para personil band gila itu " mukannya kakashi itu kayak anjing..makannya ditutupin"

**keadaan Pein dan AkAtSuKiEeS FrEaK..!!**

Tiba-tiba hape Pein berteriak…

I Love You Bibeh!!

I Love You Bebek!!

Hape Pein teriak-teriak kayak gitu..

Sama seperti Kakashi…itu suara Pein sendiri…

Pein langsung ngeliat tuh es em es…

**From: Cewek Aneh Tapi Imut (diem-diem Pein suka ma Anko)**

_**Oy! Preman aneh nyebelin sok tau! Band gw yang menang nih!! Gag mungkin babu lo yang menang..!!**_

Pein masih bisa rada-rada tenang…soalnya yang sms itu cewek imut (dimata doi..padahal Anko apa imutnya..tp cantik juga lowch! )

Pein sih..cuma myemburin minumnya..pas baca tuh es em es…

Parahnya..semburannya itu yang mengandung asam..(halah) mengenai mikrofon yang lagi dipake ma Tobi..(vokalis yang malu-malu..jadi pake yopang dach)..Tobi langsung kesetrum..nah si Tobi megang tangannya Deidara sang bassist..Deidara ikutan kesetrum deh..nah! deidara itu megang kakinya Hidan…walaupun Hidan udah minta pertolongan ke dewa jashin..(maklum aliran sesat..) Tetep ikut kesetrum…nah.!! Abis itu muter-muter dach ke semua personilnya..hingga yang terakhir si Konan..doi sih megang tangannya Pein..so, AkAtSuKiEeS FrEaK..gag latian hari itu..sekarang mereka lagi..perawatan intensif sama Tsunade…

**keadaan Orochimaru dan Kwartet Macan..!!**

_Lay..Lay..Lay..lay..Lay! Panggil gw si Jablay.._

_Abang jarang pulang! Ular abang dicolong…_

Mau tau gimana reaksi Orochimaru..??

RIPIU DULU!!

Nah ini talkshownya!! (confrence)

**ShIzUnEnEjI 4eVeR: Oy Tem!! Mana nih..kok gag ada gw..??**

**HiNaRuTo: Iya nih! KoK gAg AdA ShIZuNe..??**

**KiReI-TeMaRi-SeNsEi (gw): SuKa" DoNg!!**

**SaSoRiAkaTsUkI: Gw mana..??**

**KiReI TeMaRi-SenSei: Ada kok jadi drummer di Akatsukkies…sama kayak posisi lo klo ngeband..**

**SaSoRiAkAtSuKi: Arigatou yach! Tapi akatsukieess nyanyiin apa..??**

**KiReI TeMaRi-SeNsEi: G TaU jUga SiH!! YaNg JeLaS gaG kAyAk LagU BaNd KaMu..**

**ShIzUnENeJi 4eVeR: MaNgNyA LaGu Apa..??**

**HiNaRuTo: LaGu aPa..??**

**KiReI TemaRi-SenSei : WonDeR WOmAn**

**SaSoRiAkAtSuKi: Kenapa kamu bilang ke mereka!! ARRGGHHHHHHHHH!!  
KiRei TeMaRi-SeNsEi: GaG tAu!!**

**SaSoRiAkAtSuKi: ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

_**KiReI TeMaRi-SeNsEi LefT ThE cOnfrENce**_

**SaSoRiAkAtSuKi: ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**ShIzUnEnEji 4eVeR : Ih..ngeri deh! Pergi yuk!!**

**HiNaRuTo: AyOOK!!**

Inilah talkshow gila..

REMEMBER RIPIU sangat diwajibkan!! KLO ENGGAK MAKIN LAMA LOWH APDETNYA!!


	2. YOYOYO! KAKANKO!

Yaap

**Yaap..!! Inilah lanjutan dari chapter satu yang rada-rada acak adul..!! Seperti biasa kita akan melihat confrence gila-gilaan diakhir chapter…**

**Seperti kemaren.. sesuai saran ShizuneNeji 4ever..akhirnya..!! Gw tambahin band gag jelas…bandnya guru-guru..GAG PERLU PROTES..!!**

**Baca aja sendiri..!!**

**YOK..!! YOK..!! YOK..!! KAKANKO!!**

_Lay..lay..lay..lay..lay panggil aku si jablay!_

_Abang jarang pulang..ular abang dicolong.._

_Stt..stt..sttt_

Hapenya Orochimaru bernyanyi dengan sedikit desisan ular…seperti korban es em es Anko sebelumnya..Orochimaru langsung panas..dan ngelemparin kunai..untung aja..para dangduters Kwartet Macan lagi joget-joget jadi, jogetannya itu menyelamatkan kebuasan lemparan kunai guru mereka.

**Anko dan KiRei KuNoIcHi wItH ThEiR BlaCkLinE**

**Anko P.O.V**

_**Oh..iya! Ada satu band yang blom gw kerjain..bandnya guru-guru itu!! Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, dan Gai..gw kerjain ah..guru tuh band..Yap! korban sms Anko mulai berjatuhan..!! Wkwkwkwkwkwk**_

Tiba-tiba Anko meringis sendiri…

" Anko-sensei..??" Semua KiRei KuNoIcHi bengong ngeliat gurunya…

" Eh..iya! Sekarang kalian mulai lagu kedua yaw..!!"

_Yura Yura to..yuganda sorae kimoto de es te..!!_

Anko sendiri masih bobokan disofa..langsung bikin es em es ke Tsunade..

**To: Nenek Gile Bohay!**

_**Halo Nenek Bohay! Gimana nih band tuek nya..?? Udah jelas nih, band gw yang menang…**_

Message delivered to Nenek Gile Bohay!

**keadaan Tsunade dan TuEx-TuEx! COoL..!! **

_Aku memang wonder womanmo yang bisa terus menahan, rasa senang karena membuang dirimu…hatiku ini memanglah hati yang tercipta dari kayu yang rompel hatiku ini kokoh tegak berdiri…_

Hapenya Tsunade yang ikut-ikutan bohay nyanyi gituan.suaranya itu khas Tsunade banged..suara sok sexy..(heleh!)

**From: Anko Saigan Sexy Gw! (remember..!! bajunya Anko gimana..??Kan keliatan ini nya!)**

_**Halo Nenek Bohay! Gimana nih band tuek nya..?? Udah jelas nih, band gw yang menang…**_

Tsunade yang punya tenaga monster langsung ngamuk berat..studio "sexy" punya doi itu udah acak adoel!! Gitar yang awalnya mulush nan mengkilat jadi…puzzle bwat anak mahasiswa (suseh ngerjainnya)…Drum yang awalnya baru jadi besi bengkok…Mikrofon yang awalnya bisa membuat suaranya Gai jadi bagus malah membuar suara Gai makin cempreng…boneka tonton..(benernya tonton) yang jadi mascot band TuEx-TUeX!! COoL..!! malah jadi sate…bass yang masih indah..jadi suara gajah ketembak..

**keadaan Anko dan KiReI KuNoIcHi wItH TheIr BlAcKLiNe**

" Anko-sensei..laper nan capek nih.." Temari ngajakin Anko bubar, ternyata mereka dah PEACE…

" Iya nih..jalan-jalan yuk..!! " Sakura ngajakin window shopping..

" Makan dulu jinong!! " Tenten langsung ngebantah omongan JiNong (jidant nonong)

" Ke salon Yuk!! " Hinata ngajakin refreshing..

" AYOK!!" Tiba-tiba suara Anko yang merdu bnged suaranya menggelegar..!!  
DWEER!!

" Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri yaw.." Anko ngejelasin tata cara berbahasa Indonesia eh…tata cara refreshing..

" Yoi! "

" Ke Ichiraku yuk..!! Laper!! " Temari udah mulai mengais-ngais tasnya, kali-kali ada coklat ato snack laennya…

Akhirnya sepakatlah mereka pergi ke Ichiraku…

" Abis ini kemana nich..??" Anko nanyain murid-murid nan ajaibnya…

" Ke salon dahulu kala saja…" Tenten mulai kambuh bahasa bakunya…

" Yawdah..sepakat ke salon yaw! " Anko ngomong secara cepat singkat, padat, dan terpercaya..alah! dan langsung nyeruput ramennya…

Tiba-tiba…

_Kakashi CoOl..cute n keren!! AiSHITERU!! _

Hape Anko yang udah terbiasa di silent berteriak kayak gitu..

Langsung semua orang di Ichiraku Ramen (kIrEi KuNoIcHi doang) nyembur ramennya…

Anko sendiri Cuma kebingungan..doi baru inget klo hapenya enggak di silent...

" Anko-sensei suka ma Kakashi-sensei ya..??" Temari mulai menrgokin Anko..

" Jujur aja kali..!! " Sakura juga mulai nggodain Anko..

" Kita bayarin deh ntar biaya Anko-sensei jalan-jalan.." Hinata mulai mincing Anko..(Hinata kan KAYARAYA!)

" Ayo deh..sensei.." Tenten akhirnya ikut-ikutan..

Muka Anko yang udah sembuh dari eye shadow biru jadi merah!! Kena eye shadow merah..tepatna malah mirip udang rebus..

" Emmm….iii…yyy…" Anko grogi ngomongnya…

" AAAAA..!! " Kirei KunOiChI Teriak kuerassss bnged…

Anko Cuma ngganguk doang…

" Kenapa sih Anko-sensei suka ma Kakashi-sensei..??" Hinata bertanya kepada ANko setelah membubarkan mangkok ramennya…

" Apa gitu loh bagusnya..??" Temari mau tau reaksi Anko setelah Kakashi diejek..

Anko sich..Cuma diem aja...masih konsen ma Ramennya yang masih banyak...(dia jadi gag mood maem gara-gara hape armynya mengkhianati doi..)

Akhirnya…Hinata yang bayarin Anko..soalnya kan Anko dah jujur..

Selama perjalanan Anko gag ngomong apa-apa…

Doi baca sms dari taksirannya…wkwkwkwkwkwkwk…

Mau tahu isinya…

Ya..kita conference dolo!

**Kazekage's Princess (gw) : Shizuneee!!**

**Shizuneji: Iya!!**

**Gw: SHizune bakalan Mati!!**

**Shizuneji: Terserah**

**Hinaruto: Hy!**

**Kazekage's Princess: Sahabat kamu ini lo!!**

**(ni kejadian di skul)**

**SasoriAkatsuki: Yo! Gw tao kok!**

**Kazekage's Princess: GAJEBO!!**


	3. AiShItErU My DeAr!

Hihi…gomenasai apdetnya lama

**Hihi…gomenasai apdetnya lama..!! Soalnya…males aje..toh juga masa liburan…gimana mau apdet…pergi terus pak!! Di akhirnya ada conference gila"an..kini bintang tamunya…Yuki Ten..!! Semoga ia bisa merasakan ke hebohan gilanya…!! Selamat menyaksian!! Slah!! Membaca!! Nd nama orang di hape bakal ganti"..sorry yawh!**

**AISHITERU!!**

**Anko Mitarashi P.O.V**

_**Apa ya es em esnya..?? bikin penasaran ajee..yowes aku baca aja dhee..!!**_

Anko langsung ngambil hape Army anehnya…itu..! Padahal dia lagi nyetir mobil Jaguar yang bermotif armynya..(heleh!! Army mulu…Anko: Heh..!! bisa ganti warna mobil gw gag..?? Author: Iya"..)

Salah! Bukan Jaguar motif army..tapi, jaguar warna coklat tua…tapi mengkilat gitu loh!  
**From: Juragan Anjing Rabies Bikin Sial**

_**HaRuS wAjIB DaTeNg…Ke PeNGaJIaN SaMaRa Di MaSJi…(hekeh!! Itu mah pengajian sekolahnya author..) UpZ..SaLaH!! Ke KaFe "oIsHi..!!" NaNtI MaLeM JaM 8..WaJiB!!**_

_**TeRkuTuK KaU KaLo GaG DaTenG!!**_

Anko kembali konsen ke mobil jaguarnya… Supaya suasana rada" asik dia nyalain MP3 Jaguarnya…

**Hei..Hei..You…You!!**

Suaranya Avril mulai menggema di mobil Jaguar ituh..

Semuanya nyanyi-nyanyi kayak orgel..

Gini lo formasinya…

**Anko Mitarashi!!**

Nyetir didepan...pake baju putih selengan..truz ditambah cardigan merah panjang. Bawahannya pake rok mini..walaupun pake rok mini tetep petingkrangan di sofa. Sepatunya..high heels yang gag tinggi" amat..warna putih..

**Sabaku No Temari!!**

Duduk di belakang..dipinggir jendela… pake celana pendek diatas lutut warna putih…atasannya baju warna item khas harajuku lovers… sepatunya high heels warna putih… sama sepeti anko..gag tinggi" amat..rambut iket 4nya digerai..(author gag tau kayak apa jadinya..)

**Sakura Haruno!!**

Rambut pinknya dikasih bando putih yang ada totol" ungunya…abis ntuh dia pake baju ungu merek harajuku lovers..(author bajunya merek harajuku lovers smua sih) Bawahannya rok mini warna item..sepatunya…high heels pendek kira" 3 cm warna ungu..

**Hinata Hyuuga!!**

Cewek pemalu ini pake tank top putih ditambah cardigan item panjang…bawahannya…jeans seper empat…sepatunya…high heels item 3 cm…Cewek ini duduk diantara Temari ma Tenten…

**Tenten!!**

Rambut panjangnya Tenten di gerai…biasannya diiket 2 keatas…ditambah bando..bajunya ituh…tank top ijo ditambah kemeja putih gag dikanicingin…(taukan…?) Bawahannya itu…celana pendek selutut…sepatunya high heels 2 cm warna ijo pupus…Dia duduk di sapeing jendela…

Back To The Story!!

Sampailah mereka disebuah pertigaan…nah! Salonnya itu ada dijalan…Prof. Sarutobi..(heleh!!) Kan belok ke kiri tuh..

Saking asiknya mereka nyanyi…Anko jalan aja terus lurus…Sialnya ada PoKoLand..(polisi konoha land)

Dikejar dah mobil jaguar coklat tua itu…

**keadaan PoKoLand**

" Oy! Tuh jaguar kayak kena gempa !" Teriak Anggota PoKoLand 1..

" HeEh..kayak ada disko disana.." Teriak anggota PoKoLand 2..yang berada di 2 motor..

Yap..seperti kata anggota PoKoLand tersebut..mobil Jaguar itu kayak jantung yang dag dig dug..ya..kayak gempa gitu dhee…itukan sound epeknnya Avril…wkwkwkwk!!

**keadaan mobil Jagura beserta isinya..**

" Eh..sensei kok kyak ada suara motor polisi…" Hinata berusaha teriak"…soalnya volumenya full!!

Anko gag bales..Cuma matiin suaranya AVril…dan langsung nengok belakang…kini dilihatnya..sebuah salah! 2 buah motor polisi beserta polisinya mengejar mereka..

" Doh!!" Ngebut aje dheee" Anko langsung konsen ke Jaguar mulusnya…

Kecepatannnya nyampe 160 km per/jam!!

" Sensei…pelan" dong!1" Temari udah ngerasa ada hal buruk…

" Doh!! Males gw!! Nanti kalo denda gimana..? Gag jadi refreshing lo!!" Anko menjelaskan tata cara menggunakan bilangan romawi..salah ding!! Tata cara ngebut..

KiReI KuNOiChI Cuma manggut"… dan kembali tenang…

Setelah Anko bergelut dengan kendaraan lainnya di jalan raya yang terkenal rame…

Ngenngg..nGeenng…nGeeng..!! Bebaslah mereka dari incaran PoKoLand..

Sampelah mereka di Salon langganan mereka…

Namannya…

"KiReI Is ThE BEsT!!"

Salon ituh trendy dhee…gag pake banci de el el…apalagi khusus ce…

Gag ada eke-eke lagi..pokoknya murni CEWEK!! TULEN DAH!!

1 per 1 mereka turun dari mobil Jaguar…mulus nan kinchlong!!

Langsung pada nyari mbak" langgannannya…

Anko ke seorang mbak" yang emang udah langganannya sejak 2 taun lalu…

KiReI KunOiChI + Anko disatuin dalem 1 ruangan langganan mereka..pokoknya ruangannnya itu kayak rumah mereka sndiri dhee…

Ada TV, Kulkas, Bar, Kolam Renang, Jacuzi…(heleh!! Ngayal banged!!)

Mereka perawatan sepuasnya…ya inilah ya itulah de el el…

Setelah 3 jam berada di ruangan nan khayalan itu namun asli..mereka keluar ya..sedikit berbeda kok..lebih fresh ato cantik gitu dhee…

Abis ntuh…KiReI KunOiChI + Anko pergi ke sebuah Mall..

Namanya Plaza Konoha Indah

Singkatnya PKI…padahal PKI itu organisasi trlarang indo ya…?? Wkwk

Akhirnya Jaguar coklat itu Landing di PKI..

Langsung parkirlah mereka di lante 1..soalnya lante lainnya penuh…

Pertama" mereka ke….

Berhubung dah sore, mereka memutuskan maem dulu…di Sushi Tei…Yawdah deh…mereka makan sepuwasnya…nyam..nyim..nyum..nyem..nyom dhee..!!  
Gag peduli hasilnya kayak apa..mau kayak chouji gag papa dhee..mau kayak gajah gag papa dhee… soalnya mereka nginget tagihannya…kalo lupa tagihannnay udah berubah mreka..!!

Abis ntuh mereka ke Centro…disana belanja banyak banged dhee…

Yuk Kita liat List belanjaannya..!! Nyok!!  
**Sabaku No Temari..!!**

Beli Tas kecil..

High Heels 2 cm

**Anko Mitarashi**

Baju yang cute abiss…!!

Sepatu high heels 3 cm

**Sakura Haruno**

Beli gaun warna pink

Sama hih heels 6 cm warna pink

**Hinata Hyuuga!!**

Celana Jeans

Kalung warna putih

**Tenten**

Make Up warna ungu

Tas Gucci yang muahal!!

Mereka sih mau belanja sebanyak" solanya…biar poin Centronya nambah..wkwkwkwk…saiiangnya…ntar masih mau melanjutkan peljalanan jauh..(logat anak kecil!)

Poin Centronya mereka rata" udah 1000..jadi sekarang tinggal nambahin dikit"..biar dapet voucher deeh!

.Abis borong" di Centro mereka ke Gramed doloee…disitu borong aneh" deh!!

Walaupun mereka itu anak band…rasa cintanay terhadap buku gag ada yg bisa nyaingin…walaupun gag beli buku fiksi de es be..ataw bahan bwat kuliah…melainkan K.O.M.I.K..!! Ya..komik" cewek gitu dhee…selain poin centronya berjibun…koleksi komiknya mereka itu sampe 100-an dhee…walaupun mereka" itu ngekost…

Selaen itu mereka suga beli stationery gitu dhee..kayak frame...pulpen imoet"…diary..de el el dhee..!!

Nah! Sekarang ada percakapannya negh…

Tiba" hape Army Anko bergetar…

Anko udah nyadar…

**From: Preman Aneh Sok Nyebelin!!**

_**MoShi"..!! DaTeNg Ya..Ke OiShI..JaM 6 MaleM..KuTunGgU KaW..!!**_

Anko gag ber ekspresi…Cuma mengiyakan doang…biarlah..dia dateng ke 2 undangan…

**Anko Mitarashi P.O.V**

_**Ni..setan gimana sih..?? Yoweslah..paling 1 jam doang…abis ntuh ktmu Kakashi…Beres dah!! Sisa 1 jamnya..itu kemolorannya si preman..Beres!!**_

Lain lagi dengan Tenten yanglagi muter" di bagian stationery bareng Temari…

" Ten..?? Lu nyari apaan sih..??" Temari nanyain Tenten yang kayaknya sibuk bener!!

" Gag tau..?? Saiia rada" stress akhir" ini" Tenten joking around..

" Heeh..?? Liat frame yuk!!"

" Hee.." Tenten manut aja..sambil ditarik sahabat gemblengnya itu..

Akhirnya setelah liat" frame buanyaaak!!

Mereka beli 2 frame deh..

Temari beli frame yang pokoknya imut"… dia beli 2

Si Tenten Cuma beli 1…tapi dia beli photo album juga…

Truz…pulanglah mereka dari Gramed… Mereka maish punya took sasaran lagi dheee…

Stroberi..!!

Disinilah tempat berjayanya Sakura…disini dia bisa beli bando sepuasnya…Yg laen sih sederhana aja…kadang" gag beli apa"..paling yg brorng Cuma si Sakura…minimal beli bando 2 biji deh! Walaupun yg laen jrang beli"..jangan salah sangka..!! Semua anggota KiReI KunoiChI + Anko punya membernya!! Ketauan dhee kalo sebenernya mereka itu terinfeksi virus shoppaholic!!

Kali ini yang belanja Cuma Temari, Tenten, sama Sakura. Sakura seperti biasa beli hiasan bwat rambut pinkienya..Temari sndiri sih…beli gelang sama gantungan hapenya…abis ntuh Tenten beli kalung ma bungkus hape…Setelah upacara berlangsung di Stroberi. Ada sebuah tempat yang uwah deh!!

J.CO!!

Disinilah kehidupan mereka berlangsung!! Dimana semuanya!! Hmm…pokoknya!! Hmm..!! Disini mereka puas"in makaaaann!!

Author sendiri sampe bingung mau nyebutin donat" mereka yang dibeli apa.. Pokoknya yang Oishii gitu dhee..apalagi waktu itu ada J.crown Oreo..langsung aja disambet sama KiReI KuNoiChI…wkwkwkwk!! Selaen mereka makan disana..mereka juga bawa bwat makan di kost-kostannya mereka..

Setiap orang bawa 1 kotak bwat di kost-kostan…bwehehehehehe!!

Selesai Juga akhirnya..perjuangan mereka melakukan refreshing…

Sampelah di studionya Anko…1 per 1 anak" pulang naek motor…gag 1 per 1 sih…tapi yaa… namanya juga 1 kost jadi barengan dunx…Temari yangtinggal di Suna emang nge kost di Konoha selama kuliah…soalnya doi kan kuliah di Konoha…Setelah 10 menit naek motor di jalan raya yang ruaamee abiss…KiReI KuNOiChI..sampe deh di kost-kostan mereka…ibu kostnya itu bu Kushina… walaupun anaknya itu personil band yang di benci ma KiReI KunoiChI bu Kushina itu tetep saiiang ma KiReI KuNoIcHi.. kostannya… Dia itu se-kost ma Shizune n' Kurenai.

Walawpun mereka R-I-V-A-L, Ternyata gag se jutek yg kita bayangkan…kalo di kost mereka ituh baek" gitu…kalaw dah masuk persoalan band..ya..tak terbayankan dhee!!

Jam 5 si Anko sampe di kost-kostan.. Awalnya Shizune ma Kurenai mau protes dulu ke Anko..ngeganggu jadwal latiannya mereka gara" sms ancurnya…Tapi entah kenapa mereka gag jadi protes..soalnya..??

Anko keliatan sibuk bener! Sampe kost-kostan langsung mandi..ganti baju..baru stengah jam di kost-kostan langsung pergi lagi..

Hmmm…

Taukan…?? Si Anko mau apa..?? YaP!! Ke Kafe Oishi…

Si Anko ituh pake baju yang cute..yap..silahkan ditambahin abiss!!

Yap..gag pake make up.soalnya author benci yg namanya Make Up..

Dia pake..kaos ketat warna pink gambar pop corn merk harajuku lovers..bawahannya rok mini warna putih…hmm..udah cute abiss deh!!

Dia sih berangkatnya nyantee abisss..!! Soalnya dah bakalan tau kalo si Preman bakalan telat…si Anko yang biasannya ngebut soalnya ampir telat sekarang kecepatannya Cuma 40…wkwkwkwkwk…lambreet!!

Sampe Oishii itu jam stengah 7…wkwkwkwkwk…berarti Anko lambreet abis ya..??

Sampe sana si Anko marker mobilnya lamaa banged..sampe dimarahin tukang parkir..

Nah!! Tepatnya Anko itu menapakkan kaki ke Oishii itu jam 6.40..!!

Gile bener tuh anak!

Dia mesti nunggu 20 menit, baru si Preman dateng…

Setelah nunggu 20 menit baru ajee si Preman dateng..

Susah mendeskripsikan baju yg doi pake..

Tanya aja ma saksi matanya..ataw kalian bisamembayangkannya…dia itu lebih rapi dari biasannya…

PaKe kemeja putih ketat sama celana item panjang…

Hmmm…gimana..?? Kebayang gag..?? Author sendiri gag begitu bisa mmbyngkannya dgn jelas…soalnya..susah kalo membuat Pein jadi kayak gitu…

" Kobanwa..!!" Pein nyapa Anko..

" Konnichiwa…" Anko ngasal jawab..

" MbaK!! Bisa liat langit gag udah malem nih…??' Pein nanyain Anko secara ngasal…

" Saiia kan orang jogja..sekarang di jogja masih siang pak!!" Anko ngebales si Pein..

Mereka ngobrol sepuasnya… sambil nikmatin minuman mereka..si pein ma milkshake kopi..(sejak kapan ada milkshake kayak begituan..??) si Anko itu, jus stoberi..si anko males makan soalnya ntar makan ma si Hatake…wkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwk!! Gilee dhee!!

Setelah ngobrol selama 1 jam..ya kira"…tepatnya jam 8 kurang 10..si Anko nganter si Preman..ke depan kafe…

" Arigatou traktirannya.." Anko ngucapiin arigatou ke Preman..

" Douitashimashite.." Sang Preman (heleh!!) sambil meluk Anko..(berlebihan amat!!)

" Aishiteru.." Lanjut si Preman..abis itu..Anko gag sempet ngejawab…si Preman itu langsung naek motor Harley kinclongnya…

Anko Cuma ngeliatin preman aneh itu sambil sedikit tertiup angin malam..wkwkwkwkwk!

Abis itu Anko duduk lagi,..n minta tolong waiter mbersihin mejanya…soalnyakan mau ketemu ma Hatake…

Cuhuy!!

10 menit kemudian…

" Hai Anko..Sorry gw telat.." Kakashi langsung nyapa si Anko… yang lagi asik maen hapenya..

Anko langsung ngeliat jam roxynya..

" Gag kok…kamu gag telat…" Anko bilang ke Kakashi..

" Lho..?? Kmu kok dateng duluan..??" Kakashi terheran"

" emm..tadi ada janjian ma temen…" jadi sekalian aja deh..

Mereka ngobrol"..yaa..kayak biasa..tapi mungkin gag seakrab obrolan Anko ma Preman tadi..yaa…namanya juga Anko ma Kakashi..

Akhirnya yaa…ngobrolnya bisa mengakrabkan mereka ber2..

Udah ngobrol sampe jam 10… akhirnya…

" Eh..anko duluan yaa..!!"

" Eh..iya..gag papa kok…"

" Soalnya besok ada latian pagi"..ntar anak" protes kalo dateng telat" Kakashi njelasin..

" eh gag papa.. aku juga mau pulang kok.. ntar dicariin ma Shizune n Kurenai.."

" Anko, aku mau ngomong ma kamu…" Kakashi ngajak Anko ngomong di depan kafe..

" eh..iya gag papa.."

mereka Cuma ngomong" dibawah pohon bringin yang gag nyeremin..soalnya dah dikasih banyak hiasan..bahkan dulu pas kecil Anko n Kakashi bikkin tulisan gini… dipohon beringin ituh

AnKo n Kakashi : Besties 4 ever!

Sekarang malah marahan ituh bagaimana..??

" Eh,kakahi..??"

" Hm..??"

" Inikan tempat yang dulu.."

" Heeh.."

Kakashi langsung meluk Anko..

(eiitt…jangan salah sangka…kejadiannya gag bakalan kayak sang preman tadi..!!)  
" Aishiteru…" Kata Kakashi lembut tepat ditelinganya Anko…

(doh!! Author makin aneh rasannya…)

" Aishiteru" Balas Anko…

(yaaay!! Author makin tenang!! Tapi author mulai kebingungan…)

Kakashi dan Anko ciuman..(author berat hati mirkirnyaaa…)

Di bawah pohon beringin yg sama sekali gag nyeremin…

Wkwkwkwkwkwkw…anehnya…

Udah ciuman…(author jengkel nulis c.i.u.m.a.n.!!)

Anko ke Jaguar coklat kinchlongnya..

Kakahsi Cuma naek BMWnya…

Weleehh!! Sama" tajir bro!!

Udah deh..balik lah ke kost-kostan masing"…

**Tubikontinyu!!**

**Saatnya conf!!**

**YukiTen: Hy!!**

**KaZeHiMe (gw!!) : Yo!!**

**Hinaruto: HoLaa..!!**

**SaSoRi ThE PrOFeSiOnAL dRUMeR: MoShi"!!**

**ShiZu-Ne!!: Hy!!**

**KaZeHiMe: GiMaNa..?? MaKiN aSiKkAn..??**

**ShIZu-Ne!!: Heeemm..yaa..suka" dhee!!**

**YuKiTeN: BgUS..BgUs!!**

**SaSoRi ThE ProFeSiONaL DrUMmeR: Yaa..bagus kok!!**

**Hinaruto: yaa..bagus**

**KaZeHiMe: BuTuH apalagi neh..??**

**SaSoRi ThE PrOFeSiOnaL DrUmMeR: Emm…kasih akatsuki ajee !!**

**Hinaruto: Truz..pein gmna..??**

**KaZeHiMe: Heh!! Sasori saos tiram!! Tokoh utamanya bukan Sasori de el el**

**KaZeHiMe: Si..pein yaa..?? ada deh!!**

**YuKiTeN: DaSaR!!**

_**KaZeHiMe LeFt The CoNfeReNce!!**_

**ShIzU-Ne: Heeeh..?? Hostnya malah kaburr..!!**

**YuKiTeN: Hih!!**

**SEPERTI BIASA GAJEBO!!**

**BESOK BINTANG TAMUNYa adalah!!..**

**Tsunade.NamekujiHime…!!**

**JuST CaLL HeR LaDy TsUnaDe!!**


	4. JaNgAn GiLa DoNG!

Mengapa

**Mengapa..?? Gw mesti nulis lagi chappie yon ini…!! Gara" kmputer satunya dipake nii-san terus..!! Hueee…!! Dengan berat hati saiia menulis kembali nih cahppie yon…Smoga kwalitasnya lebih bagus, aman, nyaman dan tak menyebabkan kanker, janin, serangan jantung, dan buta…Kali ini conferencenya berbintang tamu..TSUNADE NAMEKUJI HIME..!! CALL HER L.A.D.Y T.S.U.N.A.D.E!! MeT BaCa!!**

**JANGAN GILA DONG!!**

** keadaan Anko yang berada dimobil Jaguar kinclongnya**

" Gw tadi ngelakuin apa sih..??" Anko kebingungan sndiri di mobil jaguarnya.

" Gw juga bilang A.I.S.H.I.T.E.R.U ??" Anko masih kebingungan sama bibir monyongnya ituwh…wkwkwkwk..

**keadaan Kakashi yang berada dimobil BMW biru tuanya**

" Gw gag salah denger apa..?? Dia bilang A.I.S.H.I.T.E.R.U..??" Kakashi juga berbingung-bingung ria dimobil.

Di lanjutkan dia nyetel MP3nya ituwh..nyalain lagu yang author seneng. Lagunya Little By Little…(heleh!!)

**keadaan ANko yang lagi maen" hapenya…(padahal lagi nyetir..)**

" Huuh..gw malah jadi lemes begini…tai!!" Si Anko ngomel"in diri sendiri..

Langsung Si Anko sms Kurenai. Temen kostnya..Nyok! Kita liat smsnya..

**To: Kurenai Aneh Suka Sama Anaknya Sarutobi…!!  
**_**Burung Tekukur!! Tolong bukain pintu kost"an..pliss..plis..pliss…plis..!! Gw kecapean nih..PLISS!! (ditambah smiley yang berekspresi memohon)**_

_**Gw 3 menit lagi NYAMPE..!!**_

Beberapa detik kemudian,

Message delipred to Kurenai.. cw yang aneh kalo main band. Kayaknya feminine gituwh… pdhal dia instrumennya gitar lo!!

**keadaan Kurenai sama Shizune yang lagi nonton sinetron Ratapan Kucing Tiri Dirumah Anjing  
**_Bila nanti engkau pergi…Jangan Lupa Bawa Oleh-Oleh!!_

Hape N70 punya Kurenai bernanyi" ala gitgut.. Kurenai sih emang fansnya gitgut..sama M.A.T.A O.L.E.H- O.L.E.H..!!

Ada yang pergi, minta oleh"nya dunx, ada yang pulang, oleh"nya mana..??  
" Makin sinting aja ni anak…suruh bukain pintu..kan punya kaki…alesan!!" Kurenai ngomel" sndiri..di depan tivi..

" Sapa teh??…" Shizune manggil Tetehnya itu…pdhal bukan sodara lowh..

" SI Koko Crunch minta dibukain pintu…" Kurenai ngejelasin..

" Minta tolong aja sama si Inyem kalo si Inyem g ada minta tolong aja ma si Ijah.." Usul Shizune..

" Inyem!!" Teriak Kurenai..se-keras"nya..

" Inggih mbak.." inyem si Akamaru keluar dari pintu belakang…

"Nyem…bukain pintu si Anko ya.." Kurenai menyuruh si Guguk bagaikan budak..(duh! Kasian!!)

" Inggih.." Si Inyem Cuma mengucapkan I.N.G.G.I.H dan langsung ke depan kost-kostan tersebut yang berada di jalan Profesor. Hashirama Senju. Bwehehehe…

** keadaan Anko yang udah didepan pintu kost bersama Jaguar kinclognya..**

" Mana tuh burung..?? Lama amat!! " Anko ngomel" sndiri..

Tiiinn…Tiiinn…Tinnn..suara tersebut mengalun dari Jaguarnya Anko..Namanya juga Jaguar!! Lembut dunx!!

Bis tuh..si Inyem bukain gerbang kost"an…

Sruuttt…

Jauar Kinclong tersebut Landing di Kost"an tersebut dengan mulus…Masuklah ke sebuah garasi yang bersih, rapi, dan teratur…(berarti Inyem si Akamaru ma si Ijah si Kiba ituwh rajin..!!) Bis tuh si pemilik Jaguar yang tak lain dari Koko Crunch mengunci mobil kinclongnya , nd masuk ke kost"annya..

" Gw pulang!!" Teriaknya ketika menapakkan kaki di kost"an yang terkenal mahal ituwh…

" Heh!! Koko Crnch lo bis ngapain..??" Si Kurenai langsung nyamperin si Anko yang keliatan L.O.Y.O! #&())+)(&#!

" Ntar..gw capek..gw ke kamar dulu" Si Anko langsung naek ke kamar

**dikamar Anko**

" Huaaah…capek!!" Anko langsung merebahkan diri di kasur

Dilanjutkan ia mandi..(gw heran..malem" mau mandi..) bis tuh pake celana putih pendek sama kaos warna oren ..

**keadaan Kurenai dan Shizune yang lagi liat berita  
**" Oy!! Sinetronnya dah abis tuh!" Shizune ngasi tau si Kurenai..

" Udah deh..kita setel berita aja.." Kurenai langsung merubah channel..

" Btw…si Koko Crunch napa sih..??" Shizune terheran-heran ma sikap si Koko..

" Tau dhe..kayak bis dung dung tak.." Kurenai ngomong ke Shizune..

" Alah!! Sama siapa dung dung taknya..??"

" Hatake kali…" Kurenai ngasal jawab sambil nyengir..

" hwehehehehe…" 2 sahabat itu ngakak bareng"…

Anko yang di ataspun penasaran..langsung deh dia turun..

Kini Anko turun dengan penampilan berbeda..langsung dia ngambil marshmallow dimeja makan..dilanjutkan tidur"an disofa.. padahal Shizune ma KUrenai ituwh dikarpet.. Anko itu..posisi tidur di sofnya..kakinya diangkat gitu..

" Ijah..!!" Teriakan Anko yang volumenya melebihi si Kurenai menggelegar keras di kost"an itu..

" Inggih nyah.." Ijah manggil Anko N.Y.A.H..

" Awas kalo manggil saiia Nyah..saiia pecat kaw..!! " Anko ngancem si Ijah..soalnya si Ijah manggil si Anko..N.Y.A.H

" Maaf..Gomenasai.." Si Ijah yang tak lain adalah Kiba meminta maaf ke Anko..

" Saiia minta tolong…Bikinin Dango tusuk..ma Teh 1 cangkir.." Anko nyuruh" si Kiba

" Ya..MbaK.." Si Ijah udah gag manggil si Anko N.Y.A.H… Langsung dia melesat ke kamarnya..manggil si Inyem bis tuh masak dah 2 makhluk itu..

" Heh..!! Koko Crunch lu abis kemana..??" Kurenai yang super penasaran dah gag bisa nahan penasarannya ituwh..

" Minum 2 jus stroberi bis tuh makan 1 calamari ring.." Anko Cuma nyebutin yang masuk perutnya..

" truz..kamu kok jadi O.R.G.E.L..??" Shizune nanggep si Anko itu O.R.G.E.L

" awas kaw!! " Anko langsung ngejitak si Kurenai…

" Doh…"langsung ada jitakan di jidat Kurenai…

" Lo ngapain aja..??" Shizune gentian nanya Anko

" Ke O.I.S.H.I.I…"

" Ngapain..?? ber M.I.R.A.S. ya..??" Kurenai masih benjol

" Gag lah!!" Anko ngebantah..

" Heh..Teteh Burung…Koko kan anti M.I.R.A.S!!" Shizune ngasi tau si Kurenai..

" Yowess…gw certain dhe..tapi traktir lho..!!" Anko mau nyeritain dengan sbuah syarat

" Traktir apaan..??" Shizune nanyain..

" Dango No Café…" Anko langsung ngajakin mereka naek ke atas…kan urursan PERIBADI!!  
Diatas mereka duduk diatas karpe bulu" yang…hmm..lembrut!! lembut ding!!

Ditengah"nya udah ada meja..benda yang ada diatasnya itu dangonya si Koko Crunch sama Teh punyanya Koko juga..sama ada 1 toples pop corn nd marshmallow..

" Gini lo ceritanya…" Anko mulai deh story tellingnya…

" Tadi ituh gw ke oishii nemuin si Hatake sama si Akatsuki.. bis tuh jam 7 gw ktmuan duluw ma si Akatsuki… Kalian pasti jadi klepek" kalo tau bajunya dia apa.. gw aja jadi patung kok..dia itu pke kemeja putih panjang ketat sama celana item panjang…bwehehehehe…susah dibayankan!!" Anko memulai paragraph pertamanya..

" Hwehehehehe…jadi aneh tuh orang klo pke formal gitu..kok bisa pke formal gitu sih..??" Shizune terheran" namun terkekeh"..

" Tau dhe.." Ujar Anko singkat setelah itu mnyeruput tehnya.. dan memakan 1 biji dango…

" Bis tuh..??" Kurenai minta si Anko ngelanjutin monogatarinya..

" Makan" sampe jam 8 kurang 10…katanya dia mau ktmu ma bos sebuah rumah produksi album…katanya mau bikin album.. " Anko pause dulu ceritanya…minum tehnya dulu dia..

"oooo…" Kurenai sama Shizune Cuma ber oooo ria..

" bis tuh..??"

" Pas mau pulang…gw bilang arigatou ke dia..dia ya bilang doitashimashite.." Anko langsung nyeruput tehnya dulu..teh sosro lo..halah promosi!!

" Dia..??" Shizune penasaran..

" m..m..eeellukk gww…" Anko rada" di slow motion..

" nn..dd bb…i…l…a…n…g.." Anko lebih slow motion…

" aaa…i….s…h….i…t..ee..rr….u…" Anko lebih slow motion..

" wahahahahahah..!! selamat kaw..!!" Kurenai sama Shizune tertawa ngakak..

" bis tuh lu ngomong apa..??" Kurenai penasaran..

" gw gag sempet jawab..soalnya dia langsung ngibrit naek harleynya dia.." Anko menambahkan..

Shizune sama Kurenai Cuma 'oooo'

" nah!! Sekarang sama si Hatake neigh.." Kurenai ngomong..

" Lanjutin KoKo!!" Shizune maksa Anko yang lagi makan dango ngelanjutin ceritanya…

" Gw nunggu 10 menit…nah dia dateng jam 8 lebih 0 detik..!! Tepat banged kan!!'" Suara Anko menggelegar dilantai atas…

" Haaa..?? Jangan" niatnya dia sama kyx si Akatsuki..??" Shizune penasaran..

" heh!! Gag usah sotoy lo!!" Si Kurenai udah sok jengkel ma si Shizune..

" nah! Kite ber2 ngomong" sampe jam 10 malem...bis tuh pas mau selese..dia pulang dia ngajakin gw ngomong…di bawah pohon beriingin..dia bilang kalo sebnerenya dia itu dukun.." Anko langsung nyeruput dangonya yang tinggal 1 biji..

" Halah!! Udah jelas si Hatake itu anak kuliahan sekaligus guru band!!" Kurenai langsung tau kalo si Anko cma boongin..

" Pohon beirnginnya ituh kan pohon yang di Oishii itu….gag ada serem"nya tuh..Gw sring kesana kok..ngerjain soal kuliah am Yamato-kun.." Gantian Shizu yg cerita neh!!

" Heleh!! Ngerjain soal apa ngedate..??" Anko mulai ganggu si Shizune…

Shizune langsung blushing..meraaahh banged!! Wkwkwkwkwk..

Gantian Anko sama Kurenai yang ngakak…hoahahahahha..!! Sampe Anjing tetangga ketakutan..halah!! fenomena!!

" Heh..lanjutin bu guru!" Kurenai nyuruh si Anko ngelanjutin…Anko No Monogatari..

" Bis tuh…dia…emm..eemm..eeemm…" Anko langsung blushing…

" Cieee….dia ngapain..??" Shizune udah selese blushingnya..

" Pertama" dia ituh..natap" gw…" Anko makin blushing…

Kurenai sama Shizune udah senyum" gag jelas..otak mereka dipenuhi tanda Tanya…

" Natap gw..angeetttttttttt gituuu…" Anko makin blushing,

" Teruusss…terusss…" Shizune penasaran…

" Diaaa…mm..ee…l…uu..kk.. ggww…" Anko udah jadi kepiting rebus..

" Apa…jujuer aja.." Kurenai nyuruh Anko jujur..

" Take It Easy…" SHizune gentian ngomong ma Anko…

" Diaa..bilaaangg aa…ii…sshh..iii…tt…ee..r…u…. keee...gg..www…" Anko udah pake slow motion..

" Yawdah..gw bilang aishiteru juga…" Anko udah gag pake slow motion tp pake fast motion…tapi blushingnya jaid udang rebuss…

" Cieeeee…." Kurenai sama Shizune neg Cieeee si Anko sampe Ayam tetangga pada mati..ditambah kucingnya nenek tsunade..

" Bis tuh..ciuman dah kite.." Anko udah gag blushing tapi seneng…

"JANGAN GILA DONG!!" shizune ma Kurenai swt

" Pein gmna..??" Kurenai bingung…kasian klo dibiarin..

" TAu deeeh…diakan deket ma Konan juga.." Anko Cuma jawab simple bis tuh ke kamarnya..

**dikamar Anko**

" Uwwaahh…hari ini seru banged!!" Anko langsung merebahkan diri di kasur ber sprei coklatnya..

Langsung dia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya...sebuah buku diary lucu..bertempelkan fotonya.. dan sebuah pulpen berwarna putih + bulu" yang halus…

Yok!! Kita intip diarynya Koko Crunch!!

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hari ini gw emmm..banyak pengalaman..hari ini..yg seru aja yah..gw males nulis toh udah jam stengah dwa belas..ntar kalo gw bobok malem" bsok TELER!!**_

_**Tadi malem..jam 7..gw ktmu ma si preman nyebelin ituh…dia bilang AISHITERU ke gw..gw gag tau mesti bilang apa… soalnyakan..gw dah sama si Hatake Rabies itu..hehehehe…**_

_**Bis tuh..emm..gw ktmu ma si Hatake jam 8..tumben"an dia gag telat..napa ya..?? Hmm..??**_

_**Truz..dia ngajakin ke pohon sangar ituh..halah!! sangar apaan..**_

_**Yang ada tulisan ANKO ND KAKASHI : BESTIES 4EVER!!**_

_**Kitakan dulu besties tapi gara" persaingan, yawdah..**_

_**Dia bilang AISHITERU KE GW sambil meluk gw…!! Hwee..!! Saiikk!! Shiawase!! Hepi!!**_

_**Yawdah gw bales AISHITERU!!**_

_**Akhirnya hepi ending hari ini..**_

_**+ ciuman lo..!! **_

_**Halah!! Yowes..ngantuk..oyasuminasai!! AISHITERU KAKASHI!!**_

_**(dibawahnya tanda tangan Anko)**_

Anko langsung ngembalikin tuh diary ke bawah bantal bis tuh langsung teller..

Nggrookk.. halah!! Anko gag ngorok kok!

**paginya..**

_KRINGGG…..KRINGG!!  
_Suara alarm jam punya Anko bernanyi jam stengah 7 pas..

Anko sih masih..

" Hoaah..ngantuk!!" Suaranya masih serak soalnya bisa bngun tidur..matanya sipit..

Langsung si Anko mandi dolow… bis mandi turunlah ia ke lantai 1… dia udah siap pake baju sante..yaitu celana pendek warna ijo tua sama tank top ijo ditambah cardigan ijo muda…hari ini dia males kuliah..yee..bnernay gag ada kuliah..yee..berhubung author gag tau jadwal kuliah jadi kuliah di Konoha rada beda..

Langsung turun makan sarapannya.. sarapannya kali ini...calamari . Abis sarapan cewek aneh ini langsung naek lagi...dan diatas dia ngambil air 1 ciduk.. disiram ke Shizune ma Kurenai yg masih bobok..kebetulan pintu kamar mereka lagi gag dikunci..(halah!! Bego amat mereka ituwh!)

Langsung Anko meninggalkan Shizune nd Kurenai yang mau bales dendam.. Ai Anko langsung balik ke kamarnya..tak lupa mengunci kamarnya..supaya 2 sahabat itu, Shizune ma Kurenai gag bisa bales dendam..

Langsung si Koko Crunch buka laptopnya…dia sign in ke y!mnya.. yg ol banyak..dia di invite conference me KireI KuNoIcHi..

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Hy!! Ada sensei juga to..?**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Hy Sensei!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute : Moshi"..!!**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Oy! Sensei jawab napa!!**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Hy!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Pada bolos smua negh..??**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Maybe…**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Tau nih author gembleng jangan" author ni sukanya bolos..**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Kali Ya..**_

_**Author : Iyaa..!! Heh LanjUTIN!!**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Hari ini latiankan..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: He eh..jam 11 siang smpe 1 siang..**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Dimana sensei..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Biasanya..**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Bey Te Wey, disini ada yg pernah ngucapin A.I.S.H.I.T.E.R.U..??**_

**Sunyi…**

**Sunyi..Sunyi..**

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Halo..??**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Jujur lowh!!**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Gw blom pernah..**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Hayoo!! Mestinya Sensei udah!! Ntar jadi bjangan tua lo..!!**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: ..??**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Gag usah BOONG!! Kmaren gw liat Sensei di Oishii.. ngapain disana seh,??**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Jangan"… semalem kan jam 10 kita emang kesana… isenk" jalan... iya kan..?? Lewat Oishii kan..?? Btul gag..??**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga The Fairy Of Guitar: He eh..**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Yoi!  
Anko-chan Love Dango: ..?? Manknya kalian beli apa..?? Kan dah ada J.CO dirumah..**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga The Fairy Of Guitar: J.COnya dah abis Sensei..**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Beli makanan doang..di Super Konoha..**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Oo**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Kalo gag salah, gw liat Sensei deh..pake baju Pink gambar pop corn sama rok mini warna putih yakan..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Hoho..**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga The Fairy Of Guitar: Pantesan..lo brenti di depan Oishii bentar.. **_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: He Eh..gw liat Sensei lagi…**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lovers: Sensei lagi ngapain..??**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Ngapain sih..??**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: ….**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: AWAS KAW TEMARI!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Ntar Sensei marah lagi..**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Gimana kalo kita tebak aja..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Soalnya gini.. LAGI NGAPAIN SAMA SIAPA..??**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Yang bener dibeliin J.Crown Oreo 3 biji sama Mocachino 2 gelas+ donat 3 biji..sama Sensei**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: DEAL..!! Kmu Temari..gag usah bilang saapaa"..!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Siap Bos!! San…Ni…Ichi!! MULAI!! Dari Saku-chan!!**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Emm…ngedate sama Kakashi-sensei..??**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: SALAH!! Hina-chan!!**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Ciuman ma Yama-sensei..**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Oy!! Yama-kun itu udah jadi punya Shizu-san!! Kalo gag ada yg bisa, nanti kalian traktir Temari-chan ma Sensei lo..**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Btul tuh!! PANDA NDUD!!**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Jadi dukun di bawah pohon beringin..sama setan!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Salah!! Cluenya..dibawah pohon beringin.. café Oishii yg gag nyeremin ituh!! **_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Mau bunuh diri sama Kakashi-sensei..**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Pada nyerah gag..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Hohoho..sebentar lagi milik kita Tem!!**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: Nyerah dah!!**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Nyerah sis!!**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Kayaknya gw tau jawabannya..**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Apaan..??**_

_**Tenten The Panda Lover: Dengan nuker" segala kemungkinan..Sensei lagi..**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Gw gag nangung biaya J.Co lo!!**_

_**Tenten Te Panda Lover : Sensei lagi..CIUMAN SAMA KAKASHI SENSEI!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Yak!! Benar sekali..ntar gw dikasih J.CO 3 ya..mocachiinonya 1..makasih!!**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Emm..emm..eeemmm..**_

_**Cherry Blossom Of Voice: Yay!! JANGAN GILA DONG!!**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga The Fairy Of Guitar: JANGAN GILEE!!**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Ternyata Kakashi-sensei suka ma Sensei juga to..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Emm..iiyyaa…**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata The Fairy Of Guitar: PLIS DEH !! DUNIA DAH JUNGKIR BALIK..??**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: Eh..dilanjutin pas latian aja..tapi latiannya jadi jam 10..mpe 1.. 1 jam bwat cerita..**_

_**KazeHime Is Cute: Yawdah..dah jam stengah 10 neh!!**_

_**Anko-chan Love Dango: jaa Nee!!**_

**CONFERENCE DITUTUP!!**

**TUBIKONTINYUUU…(pas ngomong nyuu monyong)**

Mau tau obrolan KireI KuNoIcHi..?? IKutin ndoch kisahnya..jangan lupa.._**REVIEW..!! AND RIPIU AND REPIU!!**_

**TALKSHOW!!**

_**Lady Tsunade: Haloo…Haloo..halloo!!**_

_**Gag ada yg jawab..**_

_**Kirei Temari Sensei: Maaf akmi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu..anda kembali diundang besok sebagai tamu..maaf dan terimakasih..**_

**Saking capeknya nulis conference diatas..author merusak author gembelangnya..dan..ralat..KiReI KuNoiChI itu sebenrenya masih SMA, si Ankonya yang udah kuliah..sekali lagi maaf..**

**REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
